Two as One
by Lady Emerald
Summary: One year after Hitomi left and both Hitomi and Van are having a hard time coping. When Hitomi returns to Geae, new dangers threaten her and Van.
1. Return to Geae

Hey, everyone

Hey, everyone! Hope u like this. This is my first one so you have to be patient. I will try to get the next chapters up as fast as I can. Sorry if the spelling is a little off. Please R&R! I need ideas. Thanx.

Disclaimer: I don't (or will ever) own any part of Escaflowne. (if only)

**_Two As One_**

Chapter 1RETURN TOGEAE

By. Lady Emerald 

One year, one long year. Hitomi thought as she looked out the window. She looked up at the sky hoping to see something that she knew she couldn't. The planet of Geae, where she had found her life long lover. She gave a big sigh and asked herself out loud, 

When Van? When?

Hitomi! Hitomi! Yukari, her best friend, yelled from about two feet away. Come on you don't want to be late do you? Lets go.

Late? Late for what?

Duh. For your big interview with those reporters outside. Come on. Yukari laughed as she dragged Hitomi along.

After Htiomi had come back from Geae, she did everything she could to get her mind off of Van and everyone else on Geae. Her grades went up and she became a lot more dedicated to track.She had been accepted to join the Olympic team, but had turned it down. She worked so hard in school that she had recently been accepted to join the college in town. Everyone was amazed when they offered her a full ride for every year she went there. That was why the reporters were there. As soon as they saw her they ran up to her asking a million questions all at once.

Please slow down one at time. Hitomi practically yelled. Instantly everyone quieted down to hear the first question.

Miss Kanzaki, how do you feel being excepted in the college so early in your high school years for both track and academics? A tall man with a gray hat in asked.

I feel great and will be starting class at the end of this quarter and will begin running with the track team next week.

Now a short lady asked, Miss Kanzaki, how do you explain your disappearance a year ago? Where did you go?

Ummm…I went on an unexpected trip away. Hitomi answered unsure of herself.

The questions went on and on and on and it was getting late. Then the question she did not want to answer was asked.

Miss Kanzaki, many people out there are wondering about how your "love" life is. Do you have anyone special out there? Your one in a million?

Umm… well. Hitomi said very unsteadily.

There will be no more questions. Thank you all for coming out. Now if you will please excuse us, Yukari said after seeing the sadness in Hitomi's eyes well up. 

Thanks.

No problem. Lets get you home. You look like you are about to drop over.

Thanks, Yukari, for everything. Hitomi finally said. 

Hitomi, I want you to be perfectly honest with me. Where did you go last year?Yukari asked as they entered the locker rooms.

Silence.

You must have had one heck of a lover to be so depressed. I mean, come on, you have refused all dates from any guy that has asked you out since you came back. Even Amono tried and you refused him. What happened Hitomi.

Yukari, it is a long story, Hitomi finally said after a few minutes of silence, as she got her old gym bag out of her locker and then shut it. They walked outside.

We have all night, so start talking.

Well, it all began…, Hitomi stopped in mid-sentence. 

Everything around here had become black. Then fire was everywhere, the heat was gnawing at her trying to lewer her in. A little ways of she some people, They were calling out to her. Screaming her name and for her to save them.They all fell over then, dead. There was one figure still up and it was trying to come towards her. She didn't know why, but she also was walking towards the figure and the dead people.Then the figure sprouted wings, wings of an angel. 

VAN!!! She cried and she tried to run up to him, but suddenly flame flew in front of her. No, No, Van!! She was screaming at the top of her lungs now. Then he fell also dead. She then knew who the other people were, Merle, Allen, Melerna, Dryden, and everyone she had known on Geae. 

Why is this happening, she murmured to herself, I haven't had a vision since I left Geae. Then the vision ended and she fell to her knees.

Hitomi, Yukari asked softly, Hitomi fallow what your heart says. I know that I don't know everything, but I do know that you are miserable here. Don't worry about anything here; I will take care of it. I looked in your bag earlier and I know that you are going away. 

Thank you so much, Yukari. Hitomi said as the familiar blue light enveloped her.

Be happy, Hitomi, she said after Hitomi had disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER

Well, what did you think? It is a little long so next time I will try and shorten it up a little. It WILL GET BETTER. Thanks for reading.

6-18-01


	2. The Girl from the Mystic Moon

Unpleasant Paths

Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 2. Ok, I know that chapter 1 was really slow and long. This chapter won't be as long, hopefully. Please review when you are done. Thanx.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of escaflowne and never will.This is for entertainment purposes only.

Two as One Chapter 2 The Girl from the Mystic Moon 

By. Lady Emerald

Van Fanel, king of all of Fanalia, sat on the throne thinking about the girl he had let go of from the Mystic Moon. One year ago she had left and he had made the biggest mistake of his life by letting her go. One year was too long for him. How long before he would see her again? How much longer must he wait?

"Hitomi", he sighed.

"What your highness?" One of his advisors asked him.

"Oh, um, nothing. Let's call it a day shall we gentlemen." Van said. They had been sitting inside all day and were ready for a break. 

"Lord Van, Lord Van!" Merle cried when she saw that he had finally gotten out of the meeting." What was it about today?"

"Uh, oh sorry, Merle, I guess I am little out of it today."

"Are you thinking about her again?" She stressed the word again.

"Um, no. Why do you say that," was the best defense he could think of.

"Because you have that far away look on your face. The look that tells me you should have never let her leave in the first place. You need to get over her and pick a bride! The advisors keep bugging me about it. And…."

"I know, I know. I just can't as long as I know that she is out there somewhere. I…." He stopped in mid-sentence. She was coming! He had to get ready for her.

"Lord Van? What is wrong?" Merle's voice broke his trans.

"Merle, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"Send a message to Allen and tell him that he needs to get here as soon as possible."

"But why? He and the royals are on their way here already and…"

Van cut her of," because Hitomi is coming. Now, please go send the message and stay here." He yelled the last part from over his shoulder as he ran outside to the stables.

Merle ran off and got the fastest messenger to go give it to Allen. Then she went off and got a room prepared for Hitomi, because she knew Van was in too much of a daze to think of that right now.As she looked out the window she saw Van sitting on his horse by the gates.

He didn't know when she was coming, but she was coming. He saw the messenger, Merle had sent, ride past him. He knew that Allen would get to Fanalia faster if he knew Hitomi was coming. 

Van then decided to ride in the forest for a little while. Then he looked up and saw the familiar pillar of blue light come out of the sky. Then he saw a small figure fall through the light and then it vanished. He rode fast and hard to get to the place where he thought he saw the light end. In his mind on one word was being said, "Hitomi."

END OF CHAPTER

Well is it getting better or worse? R&R! I put the next chapter up as soon as I can. So until then, Bye!

6-26-01


	3. A Reunion and a Warning

Hey people

Hey people! I'm back. I went on vacation to Dallas!It was lots of fun. I need a lab top so I can type in the car, but oh well. This chapter will probably be the longest so far. So on with the show or story or whatever. Remember to review it when you are done. Thanx.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, just like before.

Two as One 

Chapter 3 A Reunion and a Warning

By. Lady Emerald

Hitomi woke up to the sound of running water nearby. 

"I must have hit my head and passed out," she thought. "Where am I?"

She looked up into the night sky and saw two moons. She smiled to herself.

"I'm back!" she said excitedly when she realized that the Earth or Mystic Moon, as they called it on Geae, was in the sky above her. She tried to sit up, but her head was pounding and would not let her sit up.

"Oh, ouch! That really hurts," She muttered.

After a while she got up, very slowly because her head still hurt a little. She looked around and saw a beautiful landscape all around her. She also saw a little stream and decided to wash up a bit. Later, she decided, she would try and find Fanelia. First, though, she would rest. She sat on a large rock and gave a big sigh as she looked around again. The little stream was outlined by rocks of every shape and size, trees bordered the little clearing, and covered the hills that rose above the valley.

"It is simply beautiful, just beautiful." She said.

"Where is she?" Van said getting really frustrated. He gave a heavy sigh and urged his horse on. He and his horse were getting tired, thirsty, and hungry.He heard the sound of running water nearby and headed towards the sound. As he entered the little clearing, he dismounted, and started to lead his horse towards the tiny stream. 

Then he saw a female figure sitting on one of the larger rocks. She looked like a beautiful water nymph watching the twin moons rise, from what he could see from the side of her. She had long sandy brown hair that was in a long braid, down her back, with a pink ribbon at the end. She had on a long white skirt with thin pink strips of cloth hung from the waist. A simple white sleeveless top finished the outfit off. She was gorgeous.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you lost?" He asked her.

She instantly jumped up off the rock and turned towards him. Two clear emerald eyes were staring at him with surprise.

"Htiomi!" was all he could get out.

"When?! When can we bring her here?"

"The savior can only be brought here at the right time, Lord."

"Yes, that is what I have been hearing! I want to know when! I want to see her in person, not on your little screen that we have been watching for the past year!"

"The time is right, Lord, when her "Earth" and the smallest moon hang above the western mountains that surround Fanelia."

"Where are they position now?"

"In the eastern sky, Lord."

" In the east! That means that it will take at least four more days!"

"Patience, Lord, patience."

"Master, one of the servants has fled to Geae to reveal our plans."

"It does not matter. He will not live long enough to tell them much. Even if he does there is no way they can protect her or stop us." He said with an evil smile and an even eviler laugh.

Hitomi hadn't heard him till he said something. He had scared her so much that she jumped off the rock nearly slipping on the slimly moss that was on the ground. She turned to face him and she knew who he was.

"Van?!" she cried.

She eyed him. He looked older, of course, wiser, and a lot more muscular. He still had on the same red shirt with his tan pants. Oh yes, he much more handsome then the last time she had seen him and, yet, he still had those loving and knowing brown eyes.

She ran into his arm and he held her tight never wanting to let her go. She was sobbing into his shirt.

"Shh, it is alright. Everything is ok." He cooed her, slowly rocking her back and forth. "Lets get you back to the castle."

"Ok. Van," she said after a few seconds when he got his horse, which had eaten and drank from the stream, " I have missed you so much."

"And I you. Welcome back." He said as he placed her on the horse. He wanted to just hold her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her, but at the same time couldn't.

They rode through the forest just listening to the other breathe. Hitomi gave a little shiver as a gentle breeze went by.

"Are you cold?" Van asked worried that she might catch a cold.

"No, it was nothing," she saw him give he a "I don't believe that" look. "Really, I am fine." She reassured him. 

Just then something fell from one of the nearby trees spooking the horse. It reared up as Van tried to get control. Hitomi slid off the horse to see of what ever had fallen from the tree was ok. Van finally got control of the horse, slid off, and tied it to a tree. Hitomi approached the man that had landed on the ground. When he saw her he grabbed her by the wrist and she gave a little scream. Van saw this and ran to her side.

"What is wrong with this guy? What does he want?" was what both Hitomi and Van were thinking.

"Run away, please, stay away from him. Heed my warning. He does you no good, Lady." The man croaked.

"Who are you? What do mean get away? I just got here." Hitomi said now a little frightened.

"Yes, yes. Tell us man what do you mean?" Van's voice came out strong and demanding because this man still had Hitomi by the wrist.

"I came here to warn you that there is someone," he was having a very hard time talking, "out… to get… you… Princess Hitomi." 

Then he let go of her wrist and fell over, dead. Hitomi gave a little scream and buried her head in Van's chest. He was in shock at what the man had just said. Someone was after Hitomi? How can that be? We are at peace? What was going on? Every question he had just led to another question. He picked Hitomi up and put her back on the horse. Then he went over and moved the man to the side of the road. All of a sudden the man's body started to smoke.

"Just like when Van killed that dragon when I first met him," Hitomi thought.

Then the dust that was left over from the "burnt" body, blew away in the breeze. Hitomi shuttered as Van got back onto the horse and started on their way again.

"Are you ok?" Van asked still concerned that something else might happen.

"Yes, I am fine as long as know that you are here beside me." She blushed after she relized what she had just said.

"I will always be here and I will protect you." Then it was his turn to blush.

"I know," was all she said as she snuggled closer to him. 

He smiled to himself, he was so happy that she was back WITH him and safe.

END OF CHAPTER

Ok maybe it was a little weird, but o well. I will try and the next 1 or 2 chapters up by the end of next week. So until then, ta ta.


	4. Enter the Dream World

Hey

Hey! Ok this is ch. 4 as one might have guessed. So here is it. Just remember to review it when you are done. Thanx.

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne. Blah blah blah

Two as One Chapter 4Enter the Dream world

By. Lady Emerald

Van looked up at the night sky. 

"The stars are shining even brighter tonight," he thought.

"What are you thinking about?" came Hitomi's tired and sweet voice.

"How bright the stars are now that you are here. I think that we should stop for the night too. It is pretty late and we can start early tomorrow."

"Ok. That sounds really good to me."

They stopped near a large tree and another little stream, so they could have some water. Van helped Hitomi off the horse and then went off to look for some firewood. When he came back he saw Hitomi looking up at the sky.

"Do you want to go back to the Mystic Moon?" he asked in a sad tone.

"No." was all that needed to be said.

Once the fire got going, Hitomi went over and sat next to Van on a log. She studied him, 

"Man, does he look good. O god, what am I thinking. But I like… no love him. So why can't I tell him that?" she was having another mental battle with herself. 

She then put her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up and then relax. She jumped when he moved so he could sit on the ground with the log at his back. She also slid down and returned to her former position. Van put his arm around her shoulder.

"O god, she is so beautiful. I should just tell her, but I am afraid that she will reject me. Even though in this position I don't think she would. God Fanel just tell her!" but he didn't say anything.He just held her tight. 

They fell asleep that way, peace. Peaceful slumber in their lover's arms.

"Oh, that just makes me sick! Look at how lovey they are. Why can I be that impersonate little king! I want to be the one holding her! God this is killing me! These next few days better go fast."

"Lord, if you want to meet her so badly, I think there is a way that I can so that."

"What! Why didn't you tell me this sooner! How?"

"Her dreams."

Then, there came an evil laugh from his lips.

"Excellent."

The sun woke Hitomi up first. She slid out of Van's arms to get a drink.As she got up Van woke up and saw her stumbling towards the stream.

"Can't you walk straight any more?" he said with a laugh.

"Yes, but my head still hurts from last night, ok." She joked back at him.

Van instantly got serious.

"What happened last night to make your head hurt?"

"I think I hit it on a rock when I first came." He was now up and helping her to the stream.

"You know, I am not a baby. I can take of myself." She said

"Sure you can. I just don't want you to fall in. That's all."

After they had eaten and drank, they got back onto the horse, and continued on. It was around noon when Van began to slow the horse down.

"Why are we slowing down?" asked Hitomi.

"Because there is something that I wantto show you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"This." He said.

Just as he said that the path ahead of them opened up into a beautiful city.

"Fanelia," was all she could get out.

There in front of them lay Fanelia. It looked almost the same as before it was burnt down, but now it was much more elaborate. Everything was full of color and life. The castle looked better than any castle in the fairy tales from Earth. The gardens could barely be seen from behind the castle, but from what she could see, they were thriving with life.

"Do you like it?" Van asked cautiously.

"No."

"Oh." Van said a little hurt.

Then she spun around and hugged him.

"I love it!"

"Good," he gave a sigh of relief," I thought you would like it or love it as you put it."

"And I do."

"Here let me give you the not so grand tour. We can go around back and get you cleared up. You are all dirty." He laughed at her.

"So do you so you shouldn't be talking, Van Fanel."

They got back on the horse and rode around the giant wall to the back of castle where the gardens are. Then they heard familiar voices arguing about something. As they got closer, they got of the horse, sent it to the stables with a servant who was passing by, and hide in some trees where they could hear the conversation.

"Isn't that Allen and Merle? Melerna? Dryden? What are they all doing here?" she whispered to Van.

"To see me and you."

"Me? Why? How do they know that I am here?"

"I wrote Allen before I left to look for you."

"oh."

"Where are they, Merle?" Allen roared.

"I… don't… know!" she yelled and spelled it out for him.

"Well, they should be back by now. Maybe something happened to them, or…"

Melerna cut him short," Or maybe they wanted to be alone together for a while."

"Um… well… maybe."

"I think we should make our introduction now, Van." Hitomi whispered in his ear. 

Van nodded and they made their way are the bushes that they were hiding behind.

"Hello, everyone." Hitomi said when she was in full view of them.

"Hitomi?!" they all said in unison.

She nodded.

"Hitomi!" Merle yelled as she ran towards her. She landed on her so hard the they both fell to the ground.

"Merle get off!" Hitomi yelled as she pushed her off. Van AND Allen came over and helped her up.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"Hitomi, it is so good to see you again. Man, you are a sight for sore eyes." Allen managed to say as he picked her up and spun her around.

Hitomi blushed and Van got _very, very_ red with jealousy. When Allen put her down she went over and said hi to the guys of the Crusaide, Melerna, and Dryden. Then she went over and stood by Van, he had a BIG smile on his face.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." He sang in his head.

Just then everything went black in front of Hitomi. 

"Welcome to the Dream world, Lady." Came a cruel voice.

END OF CHAPTER

That is all for now folks. Thank for all the reviews.


	5. The Resue

Hello

Hello. I'm back with ch. 5. I changed to rating b/c of language and other things that won't be named pacifically. Thank you everyone who has been writing to me. It is lots of fun to read them. Keep sending them. Thanx again. And now chapter 5.

Disclaimer: No, just like before, I don't own any part of Escaflowne.

Two as One 

Chapter 5 The Rescue

By. Lady Emerald

Van saw Hitomi sway and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!' Van yelled as he tried to shake her awake.

"Van, stop it. You might hurt her!" Allen and Melerna said with concern.

" We should put her in a room where she can rest and I can take a look at her." Melerna said.

"Way ahead of you. I have a room ready next to yours, Lord Van." Merle piped up.

Van nodded and he lifted Hitomi up and took her to the room. He placed her on a bed, that felt like you were laying in a big pile of feathers.Then he stepped a side so Melerna could have a look at her. Melerna examined her and then examined her a again.

"Well?" Van said being as impassionate as he is, "What is wrong with her?"

When she turned around she had a confused face on.

"From what I can tell, she isn't sick."

"That is good." Said Allen.

"The bad news is that I think that she is in the Dream World."

"What!" Everyone one said together.

"Wait, how can that be? No one ever goes there unless they want to, which isn't very often." Van said.

Everyone stared at the ground, not saying anything. They knew that very often, when some one entered the Dream World, that they died. If they died in the Dream World they would die in the real world too.

"I am going to help her." Van finally said sternly.

"No, you can't. If you die, there is no one to take the throne." Allen tried to argue.

"I know, but that is a chance I will have to take."

"Then let me come to." Allen said.

"Fine, just don't get lost. We don't know what Hitomi has in that head of hers."

"Wait! I think there is something else you should know before you go." Melerna cried out.

"What is it?" Van asked now getting antsy.

"I think that Hitomi was taken there against her will. Which means that there is some one else in there with her. So be alert."

"What!" They cried out in awe.

Then Van put two and two together.

"When we were coming back to the castle, Hitomi and I encountered a man. He said that there was some one out to get Hitomi. Maybe this is what he meant." Van said looking at the others.

"If that is true," Allen said, "then we better get in there fast."

Van nodded in agreement. He and Allen went over and stood next to Hitomi sleeping figure. Van took off the pendent and held it out in front of them. It started to glow and them, both of them collaped atop Hitomi.

"We might as well make them comfortable, too." Dryden said.

He signaled Gaddes to he them move Van and Allen next to Hitomi on the bed.

"Where… where am I?" Hitomi asked herself. She rubbed her temples

"What happened?" Hitomi jumped in surprise. 

Van and Allen were laying on the floor, if that is what you call since everything was black, trying to get up.

"Van? Allen? What is going on?"

They saw her for the first time as she spoke.

"Well," Van said, "we were talking outside and then you fell. Melerna took a look at you and said were in the Dream World. So here we are. Now we have to find a way out of here."

"What is the Dream World?" she asked trying to look around.

"It is a place in your mind, that few people…" Allen stopped as he felt a foot go down on his. He shot Van a look. Then he understood, there was no need for Hitomi to know that few people ever got out alive or even got out period.

"Well, little princess, it looks like we have company." Came the cold voice again.

"Who are you?" Van yelled.

"You will soon find out. You will not know, however, what I really look like. For everything here is different from the real world."

Van and Allen stood on both side of Hitomi to keep he safe from who ever had brought her here. Then everything around them changed. They were now standing inside what looked like a bedroom. There was a stone fireplace along on wall and a big puffy bed with white sheet in it. There were books and chairs and a table around the rest of the room. There was also a big red rug in the middle of the floor.

All of a sudden two pairs of chains came and attached themselves to Van and Allen's wrists and ankle pulling them again the wall.

"Van! Allen!" Hitomi cried.

The fire then flared out towards her reminding her of her vision.

"Is this what it was warning me about? This is all my fault." She thought.

She fell to her knees, crying. All of a sudden she stopped, there was a hand going up and down her back. She looked around to see who was doing it. No one to her left, but when she looked to the right to clear blue eyes were staring straight back at her.

"Shh… Come to me." He whispered in her ear.

"What? Who are you?" she asked softly.

They were talking just loud enough for Van and Allen to hear.

"Come to me and all your fear and sorrow will be wiped away."

She just stared at him. He was about a year older than herself and Van, with dark brown hair that hung in his eyes.

"Like Van's hair." She thought to herself.

He had on black pants with a white shirt, and a long flowing dark blue cape. His eyes were mixed though. She could not tell if they were kind or evil and cold. He helped her up and for the first time heard Van and Allen yelling at the man. She didn't look at them, just into the man's dark blue eyes. 

"This is so weird. I want to look away, but it is like I can't. Does he have some kind of powers that make me look at him? What is going on." Hitomi thought.

"Hitomi," Came a soft voice.

"Grandma?"

"Hiotmi, this is your mind. Don't let him take control of it. You can do anything you want here. Save your friends and get out of here."

Then she faded away from view. No one had seen her, but Hitomi. Hitomi then realized that she was on her back, on the bed, with this strange man getting ready to bed her. 

"Hitomi, snap out of it!" Allen shouted at her.

"Get off of her you monster!" was Van's lovely comment.

She then felt some thing on her neck. She looked down and saw that the man was kissing her neck.

"No," she murmured.

He just ignored her and kept going.

"No!" she yelled."Get off of me!" 

She pushed him off and got to her feet. The man looked at her in astonishment. Then his eyes changed like a wild beast's eyes hungry, hungry for her.

"No! Stay away from me! I will not let you control me! This is my mind and I am in control!" She yelled at him.

Suddenly the chains that bond Van and Allen disappeared and new chains bond the man.

"Come to me. Neither of your so-called worlds is where you belong. You belong with me at my side." He told her.

"I don't think so." Said Van as he and Allen came to stand next to her.

"There is no way you or anyone for that matter can protect her. She will came to me freely or be taken by force." The man's voice was now like steel. Then he vanished leaving just he chains behind. They all gave a sigh of relief. He was gone, for now.

"How do we get out of here again?" Hitomi asked.

Van held up the pendent that she had given him. She looked at him in adoration.

"You kept it." She said quietly.

"Ya, why would I get rid of it?"

"I don't know." She said looking at her feet.

"Ok, can we get out of here now?" Allen asked.

"Why don't you like it inside my head?" Hitomi said with a smile.

He just smiled back.

"How come I let her go? That was so stupid of me." Allen thought to himself.

"Ready?" Van asked.

Both of them nodded. He held up the pendent and concentrated. Then a white light enveloped them.

"Damn it! I was so close. Then those two had to start yelling! Ah! This is so irritating!" He screamed passing the room.

"King, please settle down. It will only be three more days till the time is right."

"Can I enter her dreams again?" 

"No, Lord, that only works once."

He growled and nodded, sitting down heavily in his chair.

"Very well."

"Wait I think that are coming around." Melerna cried as she saw the three on the large bed start to move.

Allen and Van were the first to wake up. Allen, who was on the end, got up and went over to talk to Gaddes, Melerna, and Dryden. Van stayed next to Hitomiuntil she opened her eyes.

"Mmm… Van?" she asked a little confused on what had just happened./

"Yes? We made it out safe if that is what you were wondering." He answered.

She nodded and sat up. Her and Van walked over to Merle who instantly hugged them both.

"I am so happy that you guys are ok!" She laughed.

"You sure haven't changed much." Hitomi said laughing.

Merle just stuck out her tongue. Hitomi took a big breath.

"It fells good to be back." She said.

By now everyone was in a big circle.

"How long are you going to be with us this time, Hitomi?" Asked Dryden.

"As long as you will have me." She said with a big smile.

"Forever." Van thought

END OF CHAPTER

Ok that was really long to type and probably read. Next chapter you will meet this mysterious man. Thanks for reading. Buh bye.


	6. Welcome to Fantsia

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Thank you sooo much for the reviews. I have been really busy lately, so that is why my chapters are slow in coming up. Please read and review when you are done. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Escaflowne.

Two as One 

Chapter 6 Welcome to Fantsia 

By. Lady Emerald

After Hitomi was washed up and put into a clean dress she felt so much better. Everything seemed to have been washed away. She went over and sat on her bed. It was "her" bed because Merle had said that Van had built the room just for her. Just thinking about Van made her blush now days. Everyone had left her to clean up and now they were probably wondering where she was. She stood up and went over to the mirror to look at herself. Merle had given her a dark blue dress that went down to the floor. It had no sleeves, had a V-neck, and a belt that was made of what looked like sapphires. She had on her white high heel to go with it.She heard a knock at the door and turned around. 

"It's open," she called.

"Are you re…"Van stopped short when he saw her. His jaw practically fell open.

"Yes, I'm ready." She said with a smile.

She walked over to him and he quickly snapped back to reality.

"Man, she looks even better than before. That dress shows all her… Fanel get a hold of yourself." Van thought as he took her arm and led her to the others.

When they enter the room, everyone became very quiet. Hitomi smiles at everyone she passed until Van had shown her to her seat. She sat on the right of Van with Allen on left and Celeana next to him. Merle sat on the other side of Van, Dryden next to her, and Melerna after him.

"What is going on?" She whispered into Van's ear.

"It is a banquet in your honor."

"What?!"

"To welcome you back," Allen whispered.

"Oh. Thanks."

The banquet went on and on. Then came the dancing. Everyone went to find a partner.

"Hey Hitomi, do want to dance?" Van asked.

"Sure, although I don't know any of the steps."

"That is ok. I will teach you."

"Right here in front of everyone."

"Yes. Right here, right now."

After he showed her how to do it, she realized that it was much like a waltz. This she could do. They danced and danced. Hitomi danced with Allen, Dryden, and the guys of the Crusaide, much to her dismay, but she loved to dance with Van.

She felt as though they were flying. She felt safe in his arms. 

About midnight, Hitomi snuck outside onto one of the balconies.She took a deep breath of fresh air. 

"Are you ok?" came a deep voice behind her. She didn't even turn around, she looked out over Fanelia.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air."

"Me too." Van said as he came and stood behind her.

"Van, when did you finish rebuilding Fanelia? It is so beautiful."

He looked down at her," We finished about half a year ago."

She turned around, "We better get back inside." She said. He nodded his agreement.

After about another hour, Hitomi thought that she was going to fall asleep standing up. She went down the hall, that she thought that Van had brought her down earlier, but she couldn't quiet remember. Asshe rounded a corner she ran into Van's hard chest and fell back.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Van? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Allen said he thought he saw you leaveand didn't know if you knew where your room was, so I came to look for you." He explained.

"Oh. Well, actually, I don't remember where my room is at. So can you take me there?" 

"Sure."

Hitomi was so tried, Van could tell because she wasn't exactly walking straight. He bent down and scooped her into his arms. She looked at him in surprise, but didn't argue. She lay her head on his shoulder. He wanted them never to get to her room, just stay like this forever. When they finally reached her room, which was right next to Van's,he opened the door and found Allen sitting in one of the chairs.

"Where have you been?" He asked angrily.

"Sh… she is sleeping."

Allen nodded and turned down the bed so Van could slip her in. He took of her shoes and belt, although he wanted to take off a little more than that, and put in bed. He pulled up the covers to her neck.

"Well." Allen said.

"Well what?" Van said confused.

"Aren't you going to kiss her good night?"

Van turned back toward Hitomi to hide his red cheeks. Then he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. They tip toed out and gently shut the door.

"You should tell her how you fell." Allen said as they stood outside Hitomi's door.

"I know. Well good night." Van said as he entered his own room and shut the door.

Allen just shook his head and entered his own room, which was across from Hitomi's.

"The time is right, Lord."

"Good."

"There is one small problem though."

"Uh? What is it?"

"We have to bring along to others for the machine to work."

"What! Oh fine! You can bring the young king and knight. Yes, that will be fun. Start the machine…. Now!"

Hitomi woke up with a start. Van and Allen were both standing next to her.

"Uh? What are you guys doing in here?" She asked totally confused.

"We heard you scream and came running in to see that you were ok." Van said.

Then all of a sudden everything around them bathed in a green light. (Kinda like the blue pillar of light) They felt the floor beneath them go away and they were sucked upward. They landed with a "thud" on a hard floor. Van helped Hitomi up as Allen looked around.

"Where are we?" Hitomi asked clinging to Van.

"You are in Fantsia, Princess, my country." Came a deep and powerful voice.

"Who are you?" Van asked.

No answer.

"He asked you who you were?" Allen demanded.

The man smiled and bowed. Hitomi eyed him. He on black pants and a white shirt, cover by a long royal blue cape.

"I am King Adiris, king of Fantsia." He said, as he looked straight at Hitomi.

His eyes were as dark blue as his cape.

"His eyes are so cold," Hitomi thought.

"Welcome to my kingdom."

"What do you want with us?" Van asked angrily as he saw "King Adiris" staring a Hitomi.

"I have brought you here to save my world."

END OF CHAPTER

Well? Is it getting worse or better? PLEASE let me know. Bye for now.


	7. Masks

Hello

Hello! Here it is, chapter 7! Wow! Ok enough of that, here it is then.

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne

Two as One 

Chapter 7 Masks

By. Lady Emerald

"What so you mean 'save your world'?" Allen said also getting angry with this guy.

"I will tell you tomorrow because it looks as though you have had a long and tiring journey." He said simply.

Van and Allen were going to question him farther, till they saw Hitomi shake her head and yawn. Adiris lead them down a long and very tall hallway. Hitomi kept bumping into Allen and Van because she was stuck in between them and was very tired. After about the third bump from Hitomi, Van, for the second time that night, bent down and scooped her up into his arms so he could carry her.

"Van, I can walk." Hitomi said sleepily.

"Ya right." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that," she said.

He just laughed. Adiris finally stopped in front of a small door.

"I am sorry about this, but for tonight we only have one room available. Tomorrow I will get you all separate rooms." Adiris explained.

Van and Allen nodded in agreement. Hitomi was to tired to do any thing, but lay here head on Van's shoulder. Adiris looked like he could kill Van when he saw this, but refrained himself from doing so. He simply smile and walked away.

Once inside Van and Allen saw that there were three beds, which was good so no one had to sleep on the floor, in a chair, or…

"With Hitomi," Allen thought as he saw Van's disappointed look when he saw the beds.

Van tucked Hitomi in and went over and sat with Allen by the fire.

"Well, what do you think this guy wants?" Van asked looking into the flames.

"I have no idea, but I don't intend on trusting him just yet. You saw the way he looked at Hitomi. I didn't like it one bit." Allen replied.

"His eyes were off, like he had something else planned. We should keep an eye on Hitomi, just in case."

"Why? Don't you want her to get close?" Allen said mockingly, even though he knew it wasn't to be joked about.

Van just growled and looked over to Hitomi. She looked so peaceful and calm. He would protect her at all costs.

"Well, I'm turning in." Allen said. He took the bed closest to the door, then Hitomi, and then his bed.

He got up and started to walk toward his bed. He decided to take a short detour to Hitomi's bed. He sat down on the bed right next to her. She murmured something and rolled over to face him. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Hello." Van answered.

"What time is it? Is time to get up already?"

"No, just sleep. Sorry if I woke you."

"No, it is ok. So tell me about everything that has gone on since I left."

He nodded and lay next to her so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Well, after Merle and I got back to Fanelia we found that most of the people were back and ready to rebuild. So about a half a year ago, like I said we finished and had a big festival. I wish you could have been there."

"So do I" Hitomi thought.

"Then I got news that Celeana, Allen's sister, was ill. So we went and visited her. Allen to her to one of the former sorcerers and he took Dalandau out of her. SO now they both have their own bodies. We locked Dalandau up in Austria were he could get out. Lets see, what else. Oh yes! Merle is getting married."

"What! To who?"

"His name is Gelmer. He works in the village and is just like Merle in a lot of ways. He will make her happy."

"What ever happened to you?"

"She gave up on me long ago. We better get to sleep. It is already really late."

"No." she thought. 

All she wanted was to stay like that forever, safe in his arms.

"Damn, don't say that Fanel! Just stay there don't move." He thought, but he did get up and go to his own bed.

"Good night," he whispered through the darkness.

"Night."

"Your majesty, why did you put them all in one room if you only want her?" Mardeen asked Adiris.

"To give them a false sense of security. She is the key to our whole mission, we don't want her little friends to take her away now do we?"

" No, Lord."

Hitomi woke up in a cold sweat. The sun was glaring in her eyes and she put her hand up to block it. 

"What had just happened? One minute I was having a peaceful dream and then I saw that vision again. What is going on?" she thought.

"Good morning," came cheerful voice.

"Morning," she grumbled.

"You sure aren't a morning person are you?" Laughed Van.

Hitomi just sunk back into her pillows and pulled the sheet over her head.

"Time to get up, sleepy head." Van ordered.

When she didn't answered, he went over and tapped her. She moaned and turn over still under the covers. So he did the next best thing he could think of, since Allen wasn't in the room. He got up onto the bed and started to jump. Up, down, up, down.

"Stop." She cried from under the covers.

So he jumped off totally dumbfounded. Then he got an evil smile. He went over and pulled all the covers off. She was still the same dress as last night and she was curled into a ball. She still didn't move.

"Gees, what do I have to do to get her up? Dump water on her? Hey, that isn't a bad idea, Fanel." Van thought to himself. 

He walked over and picked up the quarter full pitcher of water, walked back over to Hitomi and dumped it on her. Instant reaction. She sat up with a start and climbed out of the wet bed totally soaked. 

" What the hell do you think you are doing, Van Fanel!" She demanded.

"Getting you out of bed, you wouldn't get up so I…" he started. He knew that he was in for it now.

"So you dumped a pail of water on me! Why I ado…" 

" What the hell went on in here? It looks like a battle zone. What happened to you, Hitomi, you are all wet." Allen asked very confused.

Hitomi and the bed were wet, Van looked like he had just murdered somebody, and Hitomi looked as though she could murdered Van.

"I tried to get her up and…'

" Oh god, Van, say you didn't do what I think you did." Allen pleased.

"He dumped a pitcher of water on me!" Hitomi yelled.

"Van, why did you do that? I have to talk to you about this. Um, Hitomi why don't you go change before we go down to breakfast. Van we are going to talk."

Hitomi pick up a dress that was lying on the chair near her and read the note attached to it as she walked.

Dear Princess Hitomi, 

Here is a dress that you might find useful during your stay. You will be getting a new one every day if you wish.

King Adiris

"How sweet!" she thought as she put it down and went over to take a bath.

"Now Van, please explain to me why on Geae you dumped water on a sleepy _FEMALE_?" Allen asked.

"She won't get up."

"You don't do that. I did it to Celeana one and just about ripped off my head. I learned that they have to get up at their own speed."

"Oh, ok. I think Merle told me once never to wake her up."

"Good idea. Ah there you." Allen said as he saw Hitomi come out of the bathroom.

She spun around to show off the dress she was wearing.

"Isn't it beautiful." She said.

They nodded, Van had on that funny face like when he first saw her in a dress with Melerna. It was a dark green color, went to the floor, sleeveless, with no belt today. It showed all her curves and other bodily figures that Van liked to stare at.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked.

Again they nodded and made their way to the dinning room, where Adiris was waiting. He stood up and stared at Hitomi as she entered with her arm hooked with Van's.

"Good morning, Lady. Hope you had a good sleep and like the dress." Adiris said taking Hitomi from Van who was red in the face, but fallowed.

"I love it thank you." She said as he pulled out the seat for her, next to him.

Van sat next to her and Allen next to him.

"You said today you would explain why we are here," Allen said between mouthfuls.

"Yes, Yes I did. You are here because my world needs your help." He was talking like Hitomi and him were the only people in the room.

"Me? Why?" 

He pointed up, so she looked up. The ceiling was glass so it could be seen through. Through it she could three moons in the sky! She gasped and she heard Van and Allen gasp as well.

"What? Where are we exactly?" Van asked

"You are in my country of Fantsia, on the planet of Alkin, which is also known to the Princess as Jupiter."

"But if that is the Earth and Geae, how are we so close?" Hitomi asked.

"Because Alkin is closer that you think." He smiled at her.

"Why do you keep calling me Princess and… Lady?" Hitomi asked now aware of what the man in the Dream World and the man on the road had called her. 

"Because on Geae and Alkin you are known as a princess. Did you not no of this?"

"No," she said coolly and looked at Van and Allen.

"We…um… kinda said that you were a princess from the Mystic Moon." Van said looking at the floor.

"Anyway," Adiris said interrupting them," I have called you here because there is a tyrant on Alkin who is trying to take it over. You, Princess, are the Savior of Alkin. So I kindly ask you to help save my world."

"I will help you." She said sweetly.

He looked up at from his bowed position. 

"His eyes!" she thought. "They are just like the man's eyes in the Dream World. I wonder if they are the same person? If he is then I don't want to be anywhere near him."

He stood up and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and bent down as if he was going to kiss her. Van to a step forward red with jealousy and anger. 

Hitomi stepped back too and looked Adiris straight in the eyes.

"For I wear a mask, a thousand masks, masks that I'm afraid to take off, and none of them is me." She said. 

She remembered it from a book of wise sayings and she knew and he knew that it fit him. Van and Allen, though, were totally confused.

"All is fair in love and war." He replied.

END OF CHPATER

Well? He is so mysterious isn't he? Does he want Hitomi to help him or does he want her for something else. Stay toned for the next chapter. Tt4n.


	8. Tyrants

Hey people

Hey people! No, I am not dead. This is going to be the only one for a week or so because I have to go to an out of town camp this week. Sorry they don't give us computers.Please remember to review this story when you are done! Thanks!

Disclaimer: sorry I don't own escaflowne.

Two as One

Chapter 8 Tyrants 

By. Lady Emerald

Hitomi, Van, and Allen were given the rest of the day to themselves. They had been given separate rooms and clothes. They all went into the gardens to have a look around. Van then stopped in front of Hitomi and suddenly turned around. 

"Hitomi, what did you mean when you said that stuff about masks to that King Adiris?" he asked her looking straight into her eyes.

"Um…" she tried to think clearly, but see couldn't find a way to tell Van without him getting, well, like Van, rash. She just had to tell him.

"Ya, what did you two mean?" Allen asked coming over.

"Well, I think that I have met him before." She said.

"What?!" Both of them said in unison.

"Now don't get angry because I don't even know if I am right. I think that Adiris is the same man that brought me to the Dream World." 

Allen's jaw dropped and Van turned a nice shade of red. They all remembered what that guy had tried to do to Hitomi. 

"If it is the same guy, I am going to kill him," Van thought.

"We have to get off this planet." Allen said breaking Van out of his thoughts.

"But we can't just leave. I don't even know if I am right." Hitomi argued.

"I don't want to know if you are right." Van said grabbing her wrist and half dragging her back towards the castle.

"But…" she started.

"No! We are getting off this planet as soon as possible." Van said.

"We are going to go look around and try and find a way off this rock. You stay in your room, ok Hiomi. Don't go out of it. Understand?" Allen said sternly.

She nodded.

"Great! Just what I want to do, sit in a room." She thought as the door of her room shut behind her.

She was startled when a servant girl entered her room.

"Oh!" they cried when they each other.

"Hello, I'm Hitomi. Who are you?"

"My name is Dalmis, Princess Hitomi."

"Just Hitomi, ok."

"Yes. May I get anything for you."

"No, but have a few questions you can maybe answer."

The girl nodded and waited for them.

"How does King Adiris know about me? What does he want?"

"Wow. Um… lets see he first started watching you about two years ago."

"Watching?" 

"He and the council, have special machines that can watch anyone, anywhere. I think he first saw when you slapped the young king Van when you two first met. From then on he became obsessed with you. At night I could often hear him screaming things at Allen, Van, and some other people who were, obviously, doing something he didn't like to you. He vowed that he would have you and he always gets what he wants."

"What does that all have to do with Alkin?"

"Alkin is at war. King Siatas is the other tyrant of Alkin. He and King Adiris have been at it for years. Our Lord, will use you to win."

"Dalmis, where are you?" Called a voice from the hall.

"I must go. It was pleasure meeting you Hitomi." She called over her shoulder as she left Hitomi alone in the room again.

She sighed and went over to the closet. She didn't hear some one enter her room and lock the door behind them. She opened the doors to the closet and looked inside. She froze when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She gasped and turned around only to see Adiris standing there.

"W-what do you want?" she asked shakily.

"I want to see how you look in this dress." 

He held up a dark green dress and handed it to her. She went into the bathroom and put it on. It had stings that had to be tied up in the front and the skirt went to the floor. She came out and saw that he wasn't wearing his shirt. 

"Lovely." He said as he came towards her.

He took her in his arms and kissed her long and hard.

"NO!" Her head screamed.

She pulled away. He looked at her, bent down, picked her up, and placed her on the bed. She tried to move off, but he grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her under him and looked down at her.

"He is the same man!" she thought. "Van, where are you?"

He started to kiss her neck and undo the strings of her dress.

"NO! Get off me!" she yelled.

He just continued on, moving lower.

Outside the room Van and Allen were walking by to get Hitomi, when they heard a scream come from her room. They tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damn it!" Van said. "Well, it looks like I going to have to do this the hard way."

Then he kicked the door with all his might and it opened. What Van saw made him want to kill Adiris even more. He was on top of her with her top half way undone and he way kissing her chest as he undid the strings.

Hitomi looked over when see her the door break down. Adiris looked up and gave a low growl.

"Van!"

"Hitomi!" Van yelled back, "get your slimy hand off her!"

Hiomi tried to get out of Airis's grip, but he held tight.

"I don't think so. You see, I have been waiting for this moment for two years. I have seen he get passed from both of your hands and now see is in mine. Yes, she was right when she thought that I was the one who took her to the Dream World. But I always get what I want." He said evilily.

"Not this time!" Van yelled as he charged at Adiris.

Adiris jumped off Hitomi and dove for his sword on the ground. Van beet him to it and had his sword at Adiris's throat. Mean while Allen ran over and helped Hitomi off the bed because she was partly still in shock of what had just started to happen and was tried from the yelling she had been doing.

"I ought to kill you right here and now!You don't deserve to live!" Van spat at Adiris.

"Van, no! Leave him alone. Lets just leave." Hitomi said quietly.

"But…"

"Please?"

He nodded, went over to Adiris and punched him so he was knocked out. Then he went over, picked up Hitomi, and concentrated.

"Please, take Allen, Van, and me back to Geae." Hitomi pleaded in her mind.

Then like on cue the green light enveloped them and they were gone.

END OF CHAPTER

Ok, so it was kinda short, but I am writing this at 11 pm. I leave and won't be back until sat. So until then. Bye.


	9. Three Little Words

Hello

Hello! I'm back from camp! It was tons of fun! Here is chapter 9! Hope you guys like it so far. Please R&R when you are done! Thanks.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Escalfowne. (*sob)

Two as One 

Chapter 9 Three Little Words

By. Lady Emerald

When the light let them off, Van, Allen, and Hitomi found themselves in the palace gardens. Van and Allen got up to see where they were; Hitomi just sat on the ground. Then Van and Allen heard crying, they turned around, and it was Hitomi. Van ran over and rapped his arms around her and rocked her gently.

"Why? Why? Would some one do that?" Hitomi sobbed into Van's shirt.

"I don't know, but he won't get you here. You're safe." Van whispered as he stoked her hair.

"I think that we are in the gardens of Fanalia. We should get Hitomi to her room and have her rest." Allen said with a worried look in his eyes as he looked at Hitomi.

Van nodded and picked up Hitomi and cradled her in his arms like a baby. She stopped crying and held on to Van. When they got to her room Van gently placed her on the bed. Allen had gone off to find the others and tell them what had happened and to give Van and Hitomi some time alone. Hitomi looked into Van's face and fell in love with him all over again.

"I love you," she said out of nowhere.

Her eyes opened wide with shock as she realized what she had just said. He lifted his hand and put it under her chin making her look up at him.

"I love you too."

Then he leaned down and brushed his lips on hers, very softly. Then a little harder until it became a very passionate kiss. Then there was a knock on the door and Merle came bounding in.

"Oops. Sorry?" she said.

Hitomi just laughed. "It's ok, Merle. Come over here. We can talk about your soon to be husband."

Merle's face lit up and she nodded as she jumped on the bed next to Van. Van on the other hand wanted Merle out, NOW! But he would sacrifice some time so Hitomi could be happy. He loved to see her smile. 

"One of these days, I'll make you mine, Hitomi, forever." He thought.

END OF CHAPTER

I know that was really short, but it was sweet. If you want longer chapters just tell me ok.Buh-bye.


	10. Innocence

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! The last chapter was really short I know, but so sue me for it. This one will hopefully make up for it. My Internet connection has been "disconnected" for a while, too.Enjoy! Pease review it when you are done.

Disclaimer: sorry, I don't own Escalfowne. 

Two as One 

Chapter 10 innocence

By. Lady Emerald

"What am I suppose to do now? How are you going to fix this?" Adiris roared.

"Well… you could go to Geae and bring her back."

"Hmm… that isn't a half bad idea, seeing how none of you nitwits seemed to have tried to stop them from leaving here in the first place."

"All we have to do is reverse what the machine did to bring her here to send you there. Your appearance will be changed though."

"No, that is a good thing. They will never know until it is to late." He said will a smirk.

"That is good sir. When would you like to leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

After an hour of Merle going on and on about her wedding, she stopped and took a good look at Hitomi.

"She looks so worn down," Merle thought.

Just then Hitomi's stomach gave a monstrous growl indicating it was hungry. They all laughed. Van, who was sitting next to her on the bed, put his arm around her tinny waist.

"I think we better get you some food," Van said.

She nodded and looked at Merle who had seemed to quiet down.

"What's wrong, Merle?" she asked.

"Uh? What? Oh, nothing."

"Ya, right," Van muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Merle said sarcastically.

"Um, is the kitchen still open, so I can make myself a sandwich?" Hitomi asked, still Hungary.

"What? We can get one of the servants to that for you." Van said.

"Oh, well can you tell me how to get down there then?"

"I'll take you," Merle piped up.

"I'll go, too. I'm kinda Hungary myself."

Since they all agreed they went down to the kitchen. It was about seven, so dinner was over. 

"I don't think that I will ever got over how big this place is." Hitomi commented.

"It is pretty big." Van said looking at her.

She, though, wasn't looking at him, but at everything around her.

"Everything is so beautiful. Like the walls are made out of stain glass or something." She thought.

They finally got to the kitchens after twenty minutes of walking. They sat down at a rather large wood table and the servants instantly appeared ready and eager to get whatever they wanted. After ordering, Van asked something that Hitomi had tried very hard to forget about, even though it only happened a little while ago.

"Hitomi, how are things on the Mystic Moon? How is your family?" He asked eager to here about her "other" world.

"Um, well." She said looking down at her hands trying to hold back to the tears that we threatening to spill.

"Hitomi, we don't have to talk about it right, if you don't want to." Merle said quietly, seeing how upset her friend was getting.

She shook her head.

"No, I have to tell you. I have to get it out." 

"Hitomi, what is wrong? What happened?" Van asked, gently placing his hands over hers.

Just then Allen walked in and sat down with them. He looked around and saw all the gloomy faces and knew something was up.

"Who died?" he asked.

Hitomi gave a small laugh.

"No one." She said.

"Yet," thought Van.

"Hitomi was just about to tell us about her life on the Mystic Moon till you interrupted." Merle said bluntly.

"That is ok, I guess he should hear it, too." She paused trying to figure out where to start. 

"Well, I guess the best place to start would be when I got back home. My parents were going to take my little brother up to see my uncle. I didn't want to go so I stayed home. Then my friend, Yukari called and said that she and Amono were going to the mall and wanted to know if wanted to go, too. I was so far behind in school, then, that I had to make up tons of assignments. I declined and made myself some dinner and did some of my work. Then it was about midnight when I got the call. I was going to go and open a window when the phone rang…"

"What is a "phone"?" Merle asked.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know about that stuff. Well, a phone is something that we use to talk to people all over the world."

Seeing their confused faces she just said,

"Never mind. Any way, when I answered it was the hospital. They told me to come up as soon as possible. When I got there they said that… my parents and brother had died in a crash. Their vehicle had been in a head-on crash and had flipped over five times. They died instantly. Then and officer took me home and Yukari and Amono came over to stay with me. After that Yukari's family took me in and I started to become very dedicated to track and school. My grades went threw the roof and I became a lot fast runner. The Olympic team wanted me, but I declined. Then local collage offered me a full ride for every year I went there for track and academics. I did accept and then I came here right after I announce that I would be going there." She let out a big sigh and waited for some one to say something.

"Oh god, Hitomi, I am so sorry." Merle burst out crying and wrapped her arms around Hitomi.

"Shh… it is ok."

Then their food came and they all dug in. after they were finished they sat around and talked about, just about anything. Merle yawned and said good night and then Allen left. By now it was about eleven and it was really dark.

"It gets dark," Hitomi said as Van walked her back to her room.

He put his around her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"I know."

Van opened the door for her and they both walked in.

"I don't know how I am ever going to feel comfortable in such a huge room." She said. It was about football field size.

"I'll stay if you want."

"Would you?"

He nodded. He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and started to kiss her neck. After a few minutes she turned around to face him. He stoked her cheek with his hand. He was warm and comforting. She leaned in to him. He kissed her, as he had wanted to do for so very long. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands wandered all over her. They pulled away, needed oxygen. 

Then Van noticed wear his hands were. One was down her skirt and the other had some how open her shirt. He blushed deeply and started to remove his hand when Hitomi looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him hard. Her hands started to remove his shirt.

He pulled away.

"Are you, ok with this?"

"Yes."

Van lifted her up in one swift motion and laid her on the bed.

"Please stand right there and we can begin, Lord. Any questions?"

"How will I get back?"

"Push this button and we get you and the Lady back here in a minute."

He nodded and ginned. This was going to be fun.

END OF CHAPTER

Well? Ok so I did put into detail what exactly happened. Maybe later. (Hint, hint) I'll keep going and try to get the next one up soon. Bonboyawsh


	11. A New Party Guest

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. The chapters will be a little slow getting up because school started, as we all know and we just love to go. Anyway here you go. Remember to keep the reviews coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, blah, blah, blah.

Two as One 

Chapter 11 A New Party Guest

By. Lady Emerald

Hitomi stirred slightly and turned over. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her love's face. 

"He is so cute when he is asleep. Just like a little boy." She thought.

She leaned over and kissed his lips slightly. Then she slipped out of bed and took a bath before Van woke up. She came out in a new red dress that Merle had given her. It looked like the other, had white gloves to go with it, and a ruby belt. She walked out and saw Van's jaw drop.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" she asked him.

"Like I was in the arms of an angel." "Which I was." He thought.

"Are you ready to go?" she said.

"No, I need some stimulation to get up." as he lay back down on the bed with arms open.

"I think that I can provide that." She said as she lay down on top of his and kissed him, as he moaned a yes in replied.

They both jumped as someone knocked on the door. Both stood up and went to opposite sides of the room. 

"Hitomi, have you seen Lord Van? Oh, never mind." As Merle came into the room and smiled as she saw them.

"Um… is breakfast ready?" Hitomi said very flushed.

"Ya, I'll show you how to get there since they are decorating the main hall." She said.

"What are they decorating it for?" 

"Well, for the New Alliances one year anniversary. Everyone is going to be there. Oh, we have to go out today and get you a party dress!"

"OK! Who is all going to be there?"

"Lets see… Austria, Fried, Goshemin, lots of other little countries." Allen said as he walked in.

When they finally got down to the promenade, they got to meet all the new guests. One particular guest interest Hitomi. He said that his name was Rigilo of Lustin. He was the prince's younger brother. They talked for about three hour and would have talked longer if Merle had not said that they needed to go get her dress. All this time Van was welcoming other royals, but his mind was on Hitomi and what they had done last night and what she was doing with the blond from Lustin. 

"He reminds me of Adris." Allen thought as he watched Hitomi and Rigilo from a corner. 

END OF CHAPTER

And the plot thickens. Chapter 12 coming soon. 


	12. Preparations

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get up, school and everything. I hope you guys like it. Review it when you are done please.

Disclaimer:  No I don't own escaflowne. (I wish I did though)

Two as One 

Chapter 12 Preparations

By. Lady Emerald

"What do think of this one?" Merle asked holding up a bright pink dress.

"I don't think that is really for me Merle."

"Ya, I see your point. Lets see what else do they have?" Merle said now talking more to herself then Hitomi.

Hitomi on the other hand was more interested in looking around the little shop. She headed towards the back of the shop only to find a small little rack of dresses. 

"Do you like any of those, Miss?" the storekeeper said, startling her.

"Oh, I haven't really gotten a chance to look at them."

"Well, go a head and look. Take your time. Call if you need any help."

"Yes, thank you." she said quietly.

Hitomi slowly flipped through the dresses till one caught her eye. It was made of a dark, royal blue silk and was trimmed with gold. The shirt went down to the floor, the sleeves were made of that clear material, and it had a low, but not to low, neckline. It came with a belt that looked as if it were made of sapphires and diamonds. This was the one see wanted to have. She looked down and there was a pair of dark blue shoes to match. She picked up the dress and the shoes and when over to the jewelry case. She slowly scanned the items till she saw a necklace made out of sapphires and diamond with earrings to match.

"Perfect," she thought. "Merle, I found my outfit!"

"Really! Let me see! Wow! Lord Van is going trip when he sees you in that." 

"Well, lets hope not, but I will be fun to see his reaction, don't you think?"

"Oh, ya. We better hurry if we want to get back in time for…"

"In time for what? Merle?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Sure. Whatever Merle."

"How are you doing Van?" Allen asked once Van looked like he was free.

"I am bored out of my mine with these people, but I guess that is the way it has to be. Hey, have you seen Hitomi?" 

"Merle and her went off to find her a dress.  Van, did you see that guy, Rigilo from Lustin talking to Hitomi earlier?"

"Yes, why?" he said with a hint of disgust.

"I don't exactly know, but something about him reminds me of…"

"Adris. I thought so too."

"We better keep an eye on Hitomi at the ball tomorrow just in case."

"I agree. Lets try and stay as close to her at all times."

"Agreed."

"Agreed on what?" came a sweet voice behind Van and Allen.

"Nothing too important I hope." Hitomi said with a smile.

"No not really." Van said. "Ah, man I wish I could take her right now, but refrain yourself Fanel. Not here and definally not now." He thought.

Little did Van know that two other males were thinking the same thing.

END OF CHAPTER

Ok, I know that it isn't that long, but how was it? Let me know. Till next time.


	13. Introductions and silence

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Things have just been really crazy. Hopefully I will get another chapter up by next week. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanx   
  
Disclaimer: N, I don't own any part of Escaflowne. (tear)   
  
Two as One   
By. Lady Emerald   
Chapter 13 Introductions and Silence   
  
Hitomi knew that the guys weren't telling her something, but she would believe them, for now. Then she saw Rigilo in a corner and decided that since they wouldn't tell her what they were talking about, she was going to flirt. At that thought she giggled to herself.   
"Hitomi? What are you smiling about?" Merle asked her.   
Van and Allen looked at her and waited for her answer.   
"Oh, nothing. Hey I'll see you guys at dinner. I am going to go talk to… um."   
"Who are going to talk to, Hitomi? Does this person's name begin with a R and ends with a O and may just happen to be from Lustin?" Merle asked sweetly, knowing that it would tick Van and Allen off.   
"Maybe." Hitomi said with a smile.   
"How about not. I think that Merle should show you to your room and you can get ready for dinner." Allen said like a protective older brother.   
"Oh yes, dear brother. What ever you say." Hitomi said sarcastically.   
"Ha, ha. Now get going."   
"Fine. I'm going, I'm going. Geez."   
Van watched Hitomi and Merle walk off giggling.   
"Um, Allen…"   
"Van, I know what you are going to say and I did it for her own protection."   
"Actually, I was going say go thing you did it and not me." Van said patting his friend on the shoulder and walking inside.   
  
From a dark corner, Rigilo saw the whole thing and smirked.   
"So, they have caught on. Mmm. Well, that just won't do. I'll have to get Hitomi all by herself tomorrow."

THE NEXT MORNING

"Oh, what the…" Van yelled at the advisers in the main hall.

"Sorry, Lord Van, but we had to get Hitomi a new dress and wardrobe." Merle whined.

"But you spent how much?!" 

"Only a little."

"That little would be?" He said his temper getting the best of him.

"Van, we can try to return the stuff." Hitomi said meekly.

Van turned towards her and his eyes softened and he sighed.

"No, I guess it is alright."

"Oh, thank you, Lord Van! You are going to love the way Hitomi looks tonight." Merle squealed as she hugged Van.

Hitomi just stood there and smiled. 

"I need some fresh air." She thought.

As she was walking looking at all the unusual flowers and plants, she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned around and ran into something large and solid.

"Oh, Sorry. Oh its you, Rigilo. I am so sorry."

"It's ok. I don't mind a pretty girl running into me." He said with a smile.

Hitomi blushed. "So what are you doing here?"

" Just looking at the flowers and looking for some company. I found this really pretty spot in the forest and wanted to show it to some one."

"Really! Oh I would love to, but Merle said that I have to start getting ready at lunch and it seems like I just left."

"Yah, time flies when you are having fun. Maybe I can show it to you later?"

"That would be great."

"Then why don't walk you back to the castle." He said offering his arm.

"Thanks you."

As they entered the main hall, there were only a few people in there, but they were the right people in Rigilo's opinion. There stood Van, Allen, Celeana, Merle, Dryden, and Melerna, who all stopped talking when the "couple" walked in. Hitomi tried not the giggle at the looks on Van and Allen's face, the "get -the -hell -away -from –her" look, and Rigilo just smiled. 

"Hitomi! Where have you been?! We have to get you ready! Lets go!" Merle yelled as she drug Hitomi up to her room.

"Bye." Hitomi yelled, half way down the hall.

Van and Allen just stood there glaring at Rigilo.

"Well, umm… I best be getting ready myself." Rigilo said as he also walked off.

"Well, you two really seem to like him." Melerna stated.

"Ya, I bet they are best friends from the way they were ready to kill each other." laughed Celeana.

"Ah, cut it you two. It's so obvious." Dyrden said with one of his smirks. 

"What is?" Celeana asked.

"That all three of them like Hitomi. So they are all trying to be nice and impress her," he laughed

Van and Allen just stood there embarrassed as Melerna and Celeana burst into a fit of giggles.

THAT NIGHT

"Merle, I am so nervous. What if everyone just stares and laughs at me or something?" Hitomi panicked in her room.

Her and Merle were dressed and ready to go, but Merle was trying to get Hitomi to calm down.

"Hitomi, settle down. None of that will happen! Now just breathe. Man if you do this over a little ball, what are you going to do when you get married?" Merle said.

"That isn't funny."

"Yes, it is." Merle laughed. 

"Ok, lets go."

"Introducing Lady Hitomi and Lady Merle!" The announcer yelled over the crowd.

Everyone was silent as they watched this woman of elegant beauty; gently walk down the flight of stairs leading to the dance floor. They parted as Van came forward to take Hitomi's hand and lead her to the front table.

"You look beautiful." Van whispered.

Hitomi blushed as he pulled out her chair, on his right, and then pushed it in once she was seated. Then he stood and told everyone, "Let the festivities begin!"

Everyone started talking all at once. Hitomi looked around and saw Allen seated by Dryden, Melerna, and his sister off to the left. To the right she saw Rigilo seated and staring at her. When he met her eyes he smiled and she smiled back to be polite. 

"Something about his smile is so… cold," she thought to herself, but she shook it off and decided to forget about it and have a good time.

END OF CHAPTER

Well? Review and tell me if I am getting better or worse. See ya


	14. Gladiator Games

I'm back, finally. School is out so I should be able to write more often now. A big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Keep it up. So, now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: as always, I don't own any thing, only love to write.

Two as One 

_By. Lady Emerald_

Chapter 14 Gladiator Games 

The dances went on and on. Allen and Van, especially, made sure that Hitomi stayed away from Rigilo. Rigilo, in turn, saw this and a plan started to form in his mind as he watched Van and Hitomi sail across the dance floor. Van just couldn't get over how beautiful Hitomi looked. He was thinking about that when the song ended, but he didn't even seem to notice. 

"Um… Van, the song stopped." Hitomi giggled when she saw him turn all red.

"Oh, ya," He said as he gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." She told him.

"Ok, but be careful." He said a little worried because he didn't see Rigilo in the room any more.

"I will. Don't worry. It's not like some prince charming is going to come and sweep me off my feet. Even if he did show, who would say that I would go?" she said kissing him on the cheek as she walked out. 

Hitomi pushed her way through the crowd to the balcony. She likes this balcony especially because it had a set of stairs that led down to the gardens below. She leaned against the rail and gave a big sigh as she looked up at the Mystic moon.

"Now, don't go getting all home sick, Hitomi. You're the one who wanted to come her and spend the rest of your life with Van, remember." She said to herself.

Then from the corner of her eye she saw a figure moving deeper into the garden. Curious, she walked down the steps and followed a little path that she hadn't seen before. The Mystic moon and the "normal" moon shone brightly above the gardens and illuminated a clearing ahead. She gasped when saw what was in it. There were life size statues of everyone that had helped finish the Great War. It had everyone from Van and Merle to Allen and Chid. Then she saw one that looked just like her when she had come and it a plaque under it. She bent down and read, " To the Mistress of the Mystic Moon, who helped save all of Geae."

"I think that you are quite prettier in person myself."

Hitomi jumped and spun around, just to come face-to-face with Rigilo.

"Oh… Rigilo… I didn't hear you." She gasped out.

He just stood there and smirked as he grabbed her around the waist. 

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Taking you home, Love."

"I don't think so!" came two male voices.

"That's what you think." He sneered as he saw that the voices belonged to Van and Allen, both with murderous looks on their faces.

They dove to tackle him and all four of the landed on the grounded in a heap. They also heard the sound of a clicking of a button and they were gone. 

Van, Hitomi, and Allen all woke up with major headaches and sore limbs. Their arms were chained to the floor, but they were in different places. Van and Allen woke up on a dirt floor and Hitomi woke up on a pile of red cushions. The boys were also in an arena like place and Hitomi was on a balcony above the arena. 

"VAN!" she screamed with all her might.

"Hush now, Lady." 

"Adiris?!"

"Yes, Love. Surprised? You shouldn't be."

"You… you're Rigilo aren't you."

"Yes, that I _was_."

"What's going on?"

"The Games and your two friends are of them too. They so kindly volunteered for."

"What are the Games?"

"The Gladiator Games of course, where they fight to the death."

END OF CHAPTER

Well? What did you think? Let me know. I'll try and get the next few chapters up quicker than this. Till next time.


	15. Happily Ever After

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter for this story. Sorry I couldn't make it more of something. Thanks for all your great reviews. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Escaflowne

Two as One

_By. Lady Emerald_

Chapter 15 Happily Ever After

"You can't! This isn't right! We aren't even from this planet! You don't have control over life and death."

Hitomi was in tears, yelling at Adiris as she saw the various creatures and other gladiators entering the arena. There were monsters with horns, scales, tails, stingers, and other odd features that were entering the field and heading towards Van and Allen.

Hitomi could feel herself getting angrier and angrier with Adiris. She didn't feel her chains disappear nor did she feel her wings release. Adiris, on the other hand, did notice and was getting nervous. He had wanted Hitomi's power to work for him not against him.

The silver glow that had surrounded her was now bright enough that everyone in the stadium had to close their eyes. When the light died down, Hitomi was levitating in the middle of the arena. Van and Allen had been freed and the other contenders were not conscience on the ground.

"I will not stand for this atrocity. I'm the judgment for this world of Alkin. Corruption and deceit have destroyed this world and will not let it spread to other peaceful planets." Hitomi's voice echoed around the planet.

"My Lady, look kindly upon our mighty planet. You could rule this planet with an…" Adiris tried to say.

"Enough! I will hear no more. I have made my decision. I will cleanse this planet of all evil and let a new society grow."

If anyone could have seen through the blinding silver glow, they would have seen a green light envelop Van and Allen and send them back to Gaea. The silver light surrounded Alkin ridding it of evil either thing or person. Then Hitomi also vanished back to Gaea in a flash of silver glitter.

Three months later:

I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. May I present the King and Queen of Fanalia."

The roar of applause was deafening as the entire kingdom celebrated the great day.

"It seems like we would never get here." Van whispered to Hitomi as they walked down the aisle.

"I love you and I'm glad we did make it here."

"And now we will live happily ever after."

"And we will have an addition soon."

"Are you serious?"

"I most assuredly am."

Smiling and spinning her around, he kissed her.

As for the world of Alkin, after rid of Adiris and other evil entities, the people started over in building a better world for the future.

THE END

Again thanks for everything. See ya all soon.


End file.
